hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Aries people
:The work of astrologers (WP) represents thousands of years of empirical observation of human behaviour, and the consideration of belief in their conclusions must be set aside from, at the very least, their classifications of human personality types, which compare favorably to psychology's Type A and Type B classifications not only in number but depth :See Aries for the history behind the astrological sign and more Those born under Aries are thought to be assertive, pioneering, enthusiastic, adventurous, humorous, fast-paced, energetic and passionate, sociable, good communicator, brave, action-oriented, individualistic, independent, impulsive, competitive, eager, straightforward, forceful, headstrong, a leader, focused on the present and freedom-loving. They can also sometimes be intemperate, violent, impatient, fiery, rash, extreme, and arrogant, impulsive, intolerant, insensitive, and bullying out of selfishness. In astrology Aries is ruled by the planet Mars. The Indian equivalent of Aries is Mesha , the Chinese equivalent is the Dragon. Personality traits Astrologers are in broad agreement that the following are the characteristics of an Aries person: Robert Pelletier & Leonard Cataldo Be Your Own Astrologer pp 24 - 33, Pan Books Ltd, London 1984; Maritha Pottenger, Astro Essentials, pp 31 - 36, ACS Publications San Diego, 1991 ; Jeff Mayo, Ibid, pp 41-55, 1979 http://books.google.com/books?id=7gdzNwAACAAJ Characteristics considered positive Characteristics considered negative The Aries person is prone to being... Likes *action *challenge *spontaneity Dislikes *waiting *tyranny *failure *advice Careers Suitable occupations are where initiative and enterprise are needed, and preferably physical activity; such as; * athlete * engineer * explorer * soldier * surgeon * actor Relationships In love the Aries person is passionate. They have strong sexual feelings, may also tend to be unfaithful, and have trust issues. In general, Aries are quite comfortable in their own skin, and are not afraid to display their true colors. However, once they have committed themselves to an objective, they are loyal, sometimes to a fault. Occupations Suitable occupations are where initiative and enterprise are needed, and preferably physical activity; such as soldiers, surgeons, engineers, sportspeople, explorers and firefighters and good leaders . Body and health In terms of Wikipedia:medical astrology and Wikipedia:anatomy Aries is said to rule the cranium, jaw, facial bones, brain, upper teeth, carotid arteries, and nerve centers. Physically they are said to be tall in stature, and athletic in appearance. At times they have a leaner appearance. Miscellaneous In terms of mundane or political astrology Aries is linked with Avignon, Alicante, Exeter, Manitoba, Micronesia, Switzerland, Swaziland, and Sweden. The following are also traditionally associated with Aries: *Birthstone= Wikipedia:Diamond, Wikipedia:Aquamarine *Starstone= Wikipedia:Amethyst *Colours= Wikipedia:Red, Wikipedia:White, Wikipedia:Pink *Metal= Wikipedia:Gold, Wikipedia:Bronze Aries people *Wikipedia:William James Sidis - American Wikipedia:genius Arts *Wikipedia:Matthew Barney - visual artist *Wikipedia:Vincent van Gogh - painter *Wikipedia:Leonardo da Vinci - painter Entertainment *Wikipedia:Ritchie Blackmore - famed Wikipedia:guitarist for Wikipedia:Deep Purple and Rainbow *Wikipedia:Kenny Chesney - Wikipedia:Country music superstar *Wikipedia:Hayden Christensen - Canadian actor *Wikipedia:Jenna Jameson - American pornographic actress *Wikipedia:Nobuo Uematsu - Japanese Wikipedia:video game music Wikipedia:composer. Known for the Wikipedia:Final Fantasy series Military *Wikipedia:John Abizaid - former Commanding General of the Wikipedia:United States Central Command *Wikipedia:François de Bonne, duc de Lesdiguières - Wikipedia:soldier of the Wikipedia:French Wars of Religion and Wikipedia:Constable of France *Wikipedia:Theodoros Kolokotronis - Wikipedia:revolutionary and General *Sultan Mehmed II - the Ottoman conqueror of Wikipedia:Constantinople *Wikipedia:Agha Petros - General *Wikipedia:Charles de Saint-Évremond - French soldier *Wikipedia:Robert Sink - Wikipedia:United States Army officer during Wikipedia:World War II *Wikipedia:Paul Triquet - Canadian soldier Politics & government *Wikipedia:Ahmed I - Wikipedia:Sultan of the Wikipedia:Ottoman empire *Wikipedia:Andronikos IV Palaiologos - Wikipedia:Byzantine emperor from 1376 to 1379 *Wikipedia:Otto von Bismarck - Wikipedia:German Chancellor *Wikipedia:Charlemagne - Wikipedia:King of the Franks *Wikipedia:Emperor Go-Fushimi - 93rd Wikipedia:Emperor of Japan *Wikipedia:Emperor Go-Saga - 88th Wikipedia:Emperor of Japan *Wikipedia:Gerhard Schröder - German Chancellor Sports *Wikipedia:James "Buster" Douglas - former undisputed world heavyweight boxing champion *Wikipedia:Nate Kaeding - Wikipedia:American football player *Wikipedia:Wladimir Klitschko - Ukrainian heavyweight boxer, Wikipedia:International Boxing Federation and Wikipedia:International Boxing Organization World Heavyweight Champion *Wikipedia:Peyton Manning - American football player *Wikipedia:Randy Orton - professional wrestler *Wikipedia:Roddy Piper - professional wrestler *Wikipedia:Maria Sharapova - American Wikipedia:tennis player *Wikipedia:Teddy Sheringham - inactive footballer *Wikipedia:The Undertaker (Mark Calaway) - professional wrestler See also * Aries - the history behind the astrological sign and more Wikipedia:Aries (astrology) * Wikipedia:Astrology * Wikipedia:Zodiac Citations Sources Mayo, Jeff , Teach Yourself Astrology, pp 41-55, Hodder and Stoughton, London, 1979 Parker, Derek and Julia, The New Compleat Astrologer, pp106-129, Crescent Books, New York, 1984 Pottenger, Maritha Astro Essentials, pp 31 - 36, ACS Publications San Diego, 1992 PAIGE External links *Aries the Ram *Complete Information on Aries *Aries Profile az:Qoç bürcü be-x-old:Авен (знак задыяку) fr:Bélier (astrologie) hr:Ovan (znak) ia:Aries (astrologia) it:Ariete (astrologia) he:מזל טלה ka:ვერძი (ასტროლოგია) oc:Aret (astrologia) pt:Áries (astrologia) ru:Овен (знак зодиака) simple:Aries (astrology) sk:Baran (znamenie) sh:Ovan (znak) fi:Oinas (horoskooppimerkki) th:ราศีเมษ tg:Ҳамал Category:Astrology Category:Astrological signs Category:Legendary mammals